un pasado en el futuro
by sayaaomes
Summary: ¿se han preguntado que pasaría si blood y inuyasha se juntaran?...se ve a una mujer corriendo desesperada buscando una salida...soy diferente tengo orejas y una cola...te queremos mucho por eso no queremos que nada te pase...el pozo a vuelto...eres la hija de kagome... padre yo soy saya...lo se pésimo pero no se me ocurría nada
1. Chapter 1

Bueno pues sí puedo que decir que solo soy nueva y pues me gustan muchos animes y en un dia de locura en sí, se me ocurrio esta Historia espero les guste es un revoltijo de todo porfa no me maten al leerla y Pues sí no ofendan. diganme sus consejos de aqui unos tips para leer la historia

"Pensamientos"

(Acciones Aparte)

-diálogos-

- Cambio de Escenario -

pues ahora aqui la historia espero les guste y tratare de Hacerlo lo mas largo Posible

* * *

se ve a una MUJER Corriendo desesperada tras de ella sí ven 4 Niños con capas negras. La mujer vestia Una bata blanca con la exepción de la Enorme mancha de sangre Que salia de Sus PIERNAS, su pelo azabache se Mecia desordenadamente Por El miedo y la Frustración traia un Pequeño bulto blanco del Cual Sobre salia Unas Pequeñas orejitas negras Con La puntita blanca. Los Niños AL VESTIR Las CAPAS NEGRAS No Se les veia el rostro. Pero Una pequeña parte de Su cabeza si. El Primero y mas grande tenia el pelo negro de Como La Noche, El Segundo Que le seguía traia el pelo rojo de como la sangre, el Tercero traia pelo amarillo como el sol y el ultimo y mas Pequeño Tomado de la mano del pelirrojo tenia sus cabello café Cual madera. Al Llegar à un claro se diviso un Pozo La mujer se detuvo Y empezo a hablarle a los Niños

mujer-Niños Rápido metanse al pozo-

Niños-pero señora k ... - (de entre Los Arboles salio sin terrible monstruo LLENO de sangre)

mujer-!AHORA¡- (CUANDO la mujer se iba a meter al pozo el monstruo le dio un golpe mortal ella solo abrazo al Pequeño bulto y sí tiro en el pozo)

- Al otro lado del pozo - -

Niño-señora kagome esta bien?(metiéndose para Ayudar a la mujer)

mujer-Haji Cuida de mi hija porfavor se Llamara saya-(entregándole el bulto y Muriendo al Instante)

Haji-lo Prometo señora kagome-(al levantar la vista vio un joven y a una señora viéndolo detenidamente derramando Unas lagrimas)

señora-ven Pequeño TODO estara bien-(Tomando el bulto y Dandole un Pequeño beso lo destapa mostrando un bebe con unos ojos rojos de como el fuego con UNOS mechonsitos negros con puntas plateadas)

Joven-Bienvenida sobrinita-

Haji-Prometo Traer de vuelta un su hija señor, no importa Cuanto me Cueste la traeré de vuelta a usted-(viendo el pozo)

- 8 Años Después - -

se ve un Una Pequeña niña con Unas lindas orejitas Corriendo SIENDO SEGUIDA por UNOS Niños Mas Grandes Que ella estos llevaban piedras en sus Manos

Niños-¡vamos por El Fenomeno ¡(acorralándola en un callejón)

niña-porfavor no e echo nada PORQUE HACEn ESTO-

niño1-PORQUE eres un fenomeno y los fenómenos no son bienvenidos Aqui-(le lanza la Primera piedra Dandole en su cabezita Haciendo Que sangre y despues de la ESO Una lluvia de piedras se dirigen a ella pero...)

¿?-Malditos Aléjense de Ella (Abrazando a la niña Recibiendo las piedras en Lugar De ella)

niña-Ha ... Haji-(desmayándose)

Haji-solo porque son Niños No Puedo golpearlos Pero quiero del Que Sepan Que Si Vuelven a Tocar una ves mas a Saya me valdrá si son Niños los Matare-(con saya es de brazos y viendo a los Niños Con Una mirada muy Agresiva)

- En Una Casa alejada de la ciudad -

Haji-(es un joven alto y musculoso de pelo negro oscuro largo Hasta los Hombros Sus Ojos Eran azul-gris) hay Saya SABES Que Siempre Tienes Que cubrirte las orejas PORQUE te saliste asi como si nada (Limpiando la herida en Su cabeza)

Saya-Perdona haji queria salir como soy en Realidad y no mas ocultarme, ademas me duele Cuando Me Pongo Los clips pára ocultarlas y no me gustan los Gorras-(Haciendo puchero)

Haji-jajaja sí enana Pero Debes Hacerlo si no te Volverá a Pasar lo Mismo Por Eso ESTAMOS Viviendo aqui ¿Cierto - (revolviendo su cabello negro)

Saya-Pues ... oye ya Llegaron esos 3

Haji-no Aun no Pero no de han de tardar (levantándose y acomodando Lo Que utilizo pára limpiarle la herida a La Pequeña)

Saya-haji se Que No Te Gusta Que pregunte ESTO Pero ¿Porque no tengo mama?

Haji-Saya ya te lo Dije Tienes mama Pero ella murio Hace Mucho-

Saya-porfavor dime Haji Como era(poniendo Cara de perrito)

Haj-(dando un profundo suspiro) bien tu madre era muy hermosa sus ojos ERAN oscuros, su cabello azabache con algunos rayos azulados, era muy amable y tierna atenta con Todos Hasta Con Los Que No Debia haberlo Sido (Haciendo puños SUS Manos) -

Saya-¿PORQUE siempre te molestas CUANDO dices ESO?

Haji-¿De que hablas?

Saya-lo Que Pasa Que es ... -

¿-?! ¡SORPRESA ¡

Saya-¡haaaaaaaaaa (abrazándose a las PIERNAS de Haji)

Haji-ya chicos si la espantaron jajaja

Saya-Solomon kai Riku no sean tan desgraciados

Riku-(tenia 10 anos Es Un jovencito algo fortachón y Sus Ojos cafés ERAN al Igual Que su Cabello) jajajajajaja perdona saya es Que No pudimos Evitar Hacerlo-

Solomon-(Tiene 12 Es Un adolescente algoritmo presumido Pero Muy agradable era mas alto Que riku su cabello era rubio y sus ojos azules) perdónanos Saya (arrodillándose) Hoy te ves tan tierna

kai-déjala en paz tarado (kai es el Que seguia despues de Haji tenia su pelo rojo y tenia 14 años y sus Ojos Negros el y riku son como hermanos) -

Saya-jajajaja Y Que festejamos

Salomón-hay chamaca pues tu cumpleaños-

Riku-si cumples 8 años-

Saya-Vaya jejejeje se me olvido por completo-

Haji-ya ves enana-

Kai-oye saya Porque no te quitas el broche y sueltas tu colita y tus orejas que mas da Estamos en la casa-

Saya-es Verdad y no soy enana Haji solo Que Aun no he Crecido Mucho (Haciendo un gran puchero soltándose Una gran evilla pára soltar Una tierna colita blanca Con La orillita negra Que rodeaba su Pequeña cintura, mientras se soltaba los pasadores Que doblaban sus orejitas negras) que bien se Siente-

Salomón-¿ESTAS agusto Saya? -

Saya-Claro Que Si Es Mejor Estar libre que Estar escondida Como Una criminal ... oigan CUANDO puedo ir a la escuela-

(Haji Que estába partiendo el pastel tiro el cuchillo, solomon que inflaba uno globo lo solto, kai y riku Que terminaban de echar las serpentinas se quedaron Congelados) -

Haji-Sa ... saya Pues ... La Verdad ... Pues ... es Que ... (tartamudeando) -

Solomon-saya lo Que Pasa es Que No PUEDES ir a la escuela-

Saya-¿Porque no? porque Tengo que estar escondida qui ¿Es Por mis orejas? si quieren utilizo la gorra ¿es por mi cola? utilizo la evilla Pero porfavor ya no me Dejen mas Tiempo Encerrada (Soltando Unas lagrimas) -

Haji-Saya (abrazándola) no llores te QUEREMOS y no QUEREMOS Que te lastimen tu eres perfecta tal y de como eres no te avergüences de tus orejas o tu cola tu eres buena y eres nuestra hermana Por Eso te Cuidamos tanto-

Kai-podriamos intentarlo Pero pues si no Funciona iriamos a Otro Lugar, ¿aceptas saya? -

Riku-podria ver si la Aceptan en mi Primaria-

Salomón-¿Que Opinan (acercándose a Haji ya Saya)? -

Haji-si es Lo Que DESEA Saya por mi esta bien-

Saya-Claro (mostrando Una hermosa sonrisa)

- En Su primer Día de Clases - -

Haji-(llevaba de la mano a Saya) ¿Lista saya? -

Saya-si Pero Tengo algo de nervios (IBA Vestida Con Una faldita de cuadros de unos 5 Dedos arriba de la rodilla y una blusa blanca de manga corta Con El cuello y la orilla de las mangas de los Mismos colores de la falda sus Calcetas blancas y unos zapatos negros en su cintura iba amarrada su colita Por El broche, iba con su pelo suelto con unas medias coletitas de tal Manera Que escondían sus orejitas) -

kai-no te Preocupes Saya ya veras Que te va bien-

Solo-bien entonces Vendremos Por Ustedes a la Una Nosotros nos vamos a la escuela-

Haji-bien escuincle cuidas mucho a Saya o yo te mato a ti-

Riku-cla ... claro Haji-

Saya-vamos riku (Tomando do mano y Corriendo a la puerta) -

solomon-Vaya esto es tan cruel-

Haji-Siento gacho dejarla ir es Una niñita apenas-

Kai-ya la par de llorones vamonos a la Escuela Que vamos a llegar Tarde-

- En la Escuela -

Maestra-Muy bien Alumnos Ella Es Nuestra Nueva Estudiante SU nombre es Saya ESPERO que la traten Bien y sean sus amigos Bien Saya PUEDES sentarte ahi al Lado de Kaori-

Saya-Muchas gracias maestra (Haciendo Una Pequeña reverencia) -

Kaori-hola soy kaori Saya espero Que SEAMOS muy buenas amigas-

Saya-hora Kaori Yo también-

maestra-muy bien Alumnos abran su Libro de Matemáticas en la pagina 40 veamos la tabla de Multiplicación del 8 bien ... (empezo a dar La Clase)

Niño-toma saya te mando esto Masku (entregándole un papel) -

saya-gracias (Dandole Una hermosa sonrisa Haciendo Que El Otro Niño se sonrojara) -

(El papel decia: hola Fenómeno ¿te acuerdas de mi?¿Donde Dejaste tus asquerosas orejas?-Saya empezo a sudar frió del miedo)

maestra-bien Alumnos veamos si pusieron Atención les preguntare Las Tablas Hasta El ocho el Que No se las sepa Tendra Que escribirlas en su cuaderno y el Que las sepa Tendra Una Participación extra. Bien veamos Matween 5x9

Matween-¿45?

maestra-muy bien ... 6x6 Kaori

Kaori-36 maestra

maestra-perfecto perece Que Han ESTUDIADO y han puesto atencion Vamos a Ver 15x69

Todos-jajajajajajaja

saya-1035

maestra-perdona saya?

el Resultado es 1.035 maestra

Kaori-Como Hiciste eso?

Saya-Mis Hermanos Estudian En La preparación y Secundaria hay Veces Que me enseñan Cosas mas Avanzadas Es Por Eso que yo ya domino hasta Las Raíces cuadradas

maestra-muy bien saya me ha impresionado (sono la Alarma de la Salida) muy bien Salgán Niños y diviértanse Hasta Mañana

saya-Hasta Mañana maestra (salio Corriendo a mas no Poder pára toparse con sus hermanos pero ...)

Masku-Vaya Fenómeno Pense Que ya te habias ido de a qui

saya-ESTAS loco si ESO pesnsaste (caminando mas rapido)

Masku-si yo te digo Que vengas vienes (jalandole del pelo lastimando le sus orejitas)

saya-¡DEJAME (de ella salio Una muy Energía mandándolo a volar haciendolo chocando con la Pared)

Haji-saya estas bien (Voltea y ve al Niño y se acerco a el Descubriendo Que estaba muerto) saya (saya se desmayo)

Kai-que OCU ... (ve a Haji con saya en brazos)

Haji-nos largamos de Aquí ...

Riku-pero Ha ...

Haji-te Dije que la cuidaras y mira Ahora ella no se debe enterar de ESTO vamonos

Riku-lo siento (y asi en la oscuridad de la noche esta Pequeña y rara familia desaparecio en El Silencio Bajo la sombra de la luna)

Continuará

* * *

Pues Hasta Ahí lo dejo jejejeje Que Opinan les gusto? porfavor Dejen sos comentarios y Pues espero Que les Haya gustado y no me maten USTEDES Dejen do Opinión


	2. Chapter 2

(una joven de aproximadamente 17 años se despertaba con los primeros rayos del sol apesar de tener las sabanas en su cuerpo mostraba un cuerpo bien formado piernas largas y tersas, una cintura algo amplia pero no exagerada, un rostro muy relajado con finos rasgos japoneses su pelo largo negro con puntas plateadas hasta la cintura se desparramaba sobre la almohada y unas tiernas orejitas escondidas apenas visibles por la revoltura de su cabello y una puntita negra saliendo de entre las cobijas. Pero como siempre alguien tenia que arruinar un momento de paz)

¿?-¡SAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DESPIERTA!-

saya-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!(cayéndose de su cama)-

¿?-jajajajajaja ya despiértate floja(aparece un joven de unos 25 años alto pelo largo hasta los hombros negro...exacto Haji el protector de saya)-

saya-porfavor haji porque siempre me despiertas asi sabes que hoy es sábado ademas ya hice el trabajo de hoy ayer(tapándose hasta las orejas con las sabanas)-

haji-vamos saya no seas floja hoy es sábado ¿que es lo que hacemos los sábados?-

saya-intenten levantarme haber si pueden-

haji-CHICOS VENGAN-(doblándose las mangas)-

kai-mmmmmm destapenla toda-(ahora todo un joven de 23 años alto cuerpo atlético con su pelo rojo alocado)-

solomon-así se nos va a enfermar-(solomon ahora con 21 años también alto y fornido un poco mas que kai su pelo rubio algo largo pero no mucho)-

riku-ya muchachos déjenla en paz tenemos 9 años a qui y siempre es lo mismo(con 19 años apenas cumplidos algo alto no muy atlético del cuerpo pero si de las piernas y sus cabello alborotado pero cortito)-

saya-ya dejen de pelear ya me paro(mostrando una camiseta de tirantes muy ceñida a su cuerpo resaltando un poco sus pechos y un short muy corto que dejaba ver sus largas piernas)-

haji-(sonrojado)saya por Dios tapate"si ha puesto muy linda se parece mucho a su madre"-

saya-entonces fuera de mi habitacion cuartetos de tarados(tapandose con la sabana)"haji me esta viendo muy raro da miedo"-

kai-no tardes vamos a ir al mercado a vender algunas mercancias saya-

saya-muy bien denme media hora(cerrando la puerta en sus caras con llave)-

-en la sala-

kai-oigan ni cuenta me di de cuando saya se hizo mayor-

riku-dentro de poco cumplirá los 18 años-

solo-porfavor faltan 4 meses-

kai-tal ves pero la verdad jamas me di cuenta cuando se hizo tan madura-

haji-por dios no recuerdan cuando le llego su mestruacion?-

solo-la verdad no jajajajaja tu fuiste el que la ayudo-

riku-ahí viene ya callen ese tema-

saya-hola chicos ya estoy lista(vestía un pantalón de mezclilla entubado con unos tenis rojos y una playera roja de manga corta con su cola agarrada con un broche rodeando su cintura para que se viera como un cinturón y un palea cate amarrado a su cabeza para ocultar sus orejas)-

riku-ya vamonos que quiero salir ya me canse ademas hay que vender esto(señalando sacos de maiz de sorgo de tomate etc)-

haji-vamos pues

-en el mercado-

saya-pásele pásele tome sus tomates frescos-

kai-lleve aguacates maduros listo para un guaca mole-

¿?-lleve estos perritos gratis lleveselos porfavor lleveselos-

saya-chicos ¿puedo tener un perro?-

riku-si un perro no nos haría daño-

haji-muchachos que vamos hacer con un perro-

solo-puede cuidar la casa-

kai-puede cuidar a saya cuando salga a recoger frutas-

riku-puede hacernos compañía de ves en cuando-

saya-ándale haji siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

kai-3-

solomon-2-

riku-1-

haji-esta bien"demonios porque siempre me gana" pero solo 1-

saya- siiiiiiiiiii(se va corriendo siendo seguida por kai. solomon, riku y haji)señor cuantos cachorros le quedan-

señor- me quedan 2 un macho y una hembra-

haji-antes de que lo digas esta bien agarra los 2-

saya-yo no iba a decir nada "hora que no dije nada jajajaja y que iba aceptar su idea de solo uno"-

haji-es ta bien "demonios"-

kai-(al oído de solomon)jajajajaja hay veces en que haji es muy tonto-

haji-(acercándose)recuerden que soy un demonio y los puedo oír claramente-

kai-(con un enorme escalofrió recorriendo su espalda)yo que recuerde no eres un demonio completo como solomon riku y yo tu eres igual que saya"creo que ya la cague"-

haji-hablaremos en la casa(con una mirada llena de coraje)-

saya-que les parecen (mostrando a un cachorro completamente negro con ojos negros y otro completamente blanco con ojos verdes) ¿verdad que son muy tiernos?¿como les pondremos?-

solomon-a uno que te parece soshi a el negro y nana a la hembra?-

saya-soshi si pero nana no... que opinan de sapira por sus ojos?-

riku-estan muy bien esos nombres-

solomon-creo que es mejor ir a casa se esta nublando-

kai-no claro que no esta muy soleado"no lleguemos a casa"-

saya-si ademas ya vendimos todo es mejor irnos a descansar(y así sin mas empezaron a guardas las cosas en la camioneta haji se subió en el aciento del conductor, saya en el copiloto, kai riku y solomon en el aciento de atrás consolando a kai para su funeral los cachorros iban separados uno con saya y el otro con los chicos)-

-en la casa-

saya-bueno buenas noches muchachos(despidiéndose de todos y llevándose a sapira con ella)-

haji-ya que saya se fue kai ya te dije que no quiero volver a tomar ese tema de nuestras verdaderas identidades-

kai-lo se pero haji ella ya merece saberlo y sobretodo ya merece conocer como murió su madre-

solomon-es cierto ya casi es mayor de edad ademas pues el pueblo se va a empezar a preguntar porque jamas ha ido a la escuela o porque llegamos de la nada-

riku-muchachos yo se que era muy joven para recordarlo pero si recuerdo a su madre y recuerdo que ella acababa de dar a luz a saya cuando paso eso(agachando la cabeza)-

haji-me vale un cuerno lo que recuerden saya no debe enterarse hasta que cumpla los 18 o hasta que el pozo nos encuentre, y del niño muerto saya tampoco debe saberlo-

saya-¿como murio mi madre y ese niño?-

haji-sa...sa...ya"demonios"


	3. Chapter 3

pues muchas gracias Milkagome: por tu consejo la verdad me sirvió mucho pero para cambiarlo como que ya no jejejeje pero créeme que para mi siguiente fic lo tomare en cuenta y espero te guste tratare de subir diario y cuando no tenga escuela tratare de subir 2 capítulos

bueno sin mas agradecimientos continuo este es el nuevo capitulo ya que por aquí no tengo nada mas que hacer que perder mi tiempo

"Pensamientos"

(Acciones Aparte)

-diálogos-

- Cambio de Escenario -

* * *

haji-sa...sa...ya"demonios"-

saya-estoy esperando haji contéstame-

kai-saya no es nada"ahora si la regamos"-

saya-ya no me mienta porfavor desde siempre supe que algo me ocultaban y trataba de preguntar ahora que mejor oportunidad que esta"ahora si los agarre"-

riku-saya lo que pasa es que prometimos no decirte hasta que cumplieras la mayoría de edad o hasta que el pozo volviera aparecer-

saya-hablas del pozo que esta escondido atrás de los matorrales del lado norte de la plantación de algodón?(señalando la plantación)-

chico-que estas diciendo?(muy asombrados)-

saya-lo encontré hace mucho cuando estaba recolectando algodón-

haji-(muy molesto)¿y porque demonios no nos habias dicho?-

solomon-saya esto es muy serio, ese pozo oculta un gran secreto...-

saya-¿hablas de como llegamos a este mundo?-

kai-¿que sabes de eso?-

saya-solo lo que ustedes estaban hablando(sentándose)¿ahora quiero que me digan de donde somos en realidad que tiene que ver mi madre en esto y que tiene que ver un niño muerto?-

solomon-creo que ya es tiempo haji, si ya nos busco el pozo es que es tiempo de regresar

haji-tienes razón solomon ya es tiempo(agachando la cabeza,dando un profundo suspiro)esta bien saya tu ganas te contaremos la verdad de todo empezando desde el inicio

saya-muy bien los escucho...

kai-te daremos los puntos de vista de cada uno asi que no te molestes cuando uno interrumpa a otro

riku-primero tu haji tu conoces toda la historia

haji-bien(levantándose y dirigiéndose a una ventana que se estaba mojando por las gotas de lluvia)*esto ira en cursivas por ser parte del pasado*_hace 18 años tu madre kagome con casi 9 meses de embarazo encontró a un niño solo por el bosque ella por buena persona y por ser una sacerdotiza se acerco al pequeño viendo que estaba desmañado con varios golpes en el suelo llamo a su esposo tu padre para que la ayudara con el pequeño. ya en la cabaña de esa pareja atendieron al pequeño despues de 2 dias inconciente por la tunda que le dio su padre despertó...-_

saya-¿quien era ese niño?-

haji-(con una lagrima)era yo...-

_haji-¿don...donde estoy?-_

_kagome-vaya al fin despertaste ¿como te llamas?-_

_haji-ha...haji-_

_inuyasha-kagome ¿ya despertó el mocoso?-_

_kagome-deja de decirle mocoso inuyasha eres un grosero-_

_inuyasha-ke(recargándose en la puerta)es mejor que ya se vaya-_

_kagome-inuyasha...SIÉNTATE-_

_inuyasha-(en el suelo)demonios mujer...(ya de pie)tenemos que hablar mejor salgamos-_

haji-inuyasha y kagome se fueron dejándome solo en la cabaña pero apesar de eso podía escuchar su platica-

_inuyasha-ese niño es hijo de bankotsu se nota en su olor-_

_kagome-lo se también por su presencia pero mira como lo dejo, no podemos dejarlo desamparado-_

_inuyasha-que mas da es hijo de ese maldito o quisas es un espía de su padre-_

_haji-jamas seria un maldito sirviente de ese desgraciado no me importa que sea mi padre el era un mal nacido-_

_kagome-pero que fue lo que paso?-_

_haji-mi padre me golpeo por el simple echo de que no quise matar a un animal-_

_inuyasha-y porque no lo quisiste matar?-_

_haji-jamas me ha gustado matar a los animales-_

_kagome-puedes quedarte aquí hasta que te sientas mejor o el tiempo que desees-_

_inuyasha-pero kag...-_

_kagome-lo digo(con una mirada amenazadora)-_

_inuyasha-mejor me cayo-_

_haji-muchas gracias_

kai-ese día yo llegue con mi padre koga

_¿?-apúrense que dentro de poco nacera el cachorro de kagome y de esa bestia_

_¿?-lo sabemos koga pero el viaje es muy cansado ademas nuestro hijo también esta cansado correr tanta distancia a sus 6 años es muy pesado_

_koga-esta bien descansemos ayame y donde esta kai_

_ayame-!KAI VEN AQUÍ¡_

_kai-no quiero ir a ver a un tonto cachorro_

_koga-mas respeto es hija de una gran amiga_

_ayame-si claro una amiga"aun la ama despues de 5 años"viéndolo fríamente kagome tardo mucho en darle un cachorro a inuyasha_

_koga-miren ya casi llegamos mejor caminemos lento lo que falta(al llegar al pueblo ven a inuyasha a un niño y a kagome con su gran vientre)_

saya-asi que no me querías ¿heeeee kai?

kai-eso no importa ahora"me va a matar despues"

solomon-jajaja ese día mi padre el gran sesshomaru nos llevaba de regreso también a la aldea de inuyasha, mi madre no podía concebir al ser humana así que mi padre se apareo con el lado yukai de mi madre

_rin-sesshomaru ya casi llegamos?_

_sesshomaru-si rin dentro de poco veremos al cachorro de inuyasha _

_solomon-padre mi tío inuyasha estara feliz de verte despues de casi matarlo hace 5 meses?_

_rin-solomon tu tío inuyasha no es tan rencoroso_

_sesshomaru-si claro "ya quiero ver a mi sobrino por el poder que tiene kagome e inuyasha ese cachorro sera mas fuerte que mi hijo"_

kai- al llegar a la aldea divisamos una pequeña volita que se abrazaban muy amorosamente en esa pequeña bola había 2 niños así que yo me acerque a esos 2

riku-yo como apenas tenia 2 años no recuerdo mucho pero mi padre miroku y mi madre sango se acercaron también muy animada mente a saludar junto con mis hermanas mayores

_miroku-tal parece que ya nos hemos reunido casi todos_

_sango-si, vamos riku veamos que tal están todos ellos_

haji-al juntarnos todos empezaron a hablar animada mente yo mientras estaba con este trio de tarados platicando de cosas sin importancia cuando kagome empezó a dar a luz

_kagome-se me rompió la fuente(inmediatamente rin ayame y sango la llevaron a la cabaña a preparar todo para que diera a luz)_

_inuyasha-tengo que entrar_

_sango-no puedes inuyasha tienes que quedarte a qui_

_rin-lo siento(cerraron la cortina y le quitaron a kagome la ropa que traía y le pusieron un camisón blanco y ahi empezó a dar a luz)_

riku-se oían los gritos fuertes de kagome

kai-hasta que salio mi madre diciendo que era un parto riesgoso demasiado ya que tu venias chueca

saya-¿por mi culpa murió mi madre?

haji-deja terminamos de contar"podríamos decir que si"

_kai-entonces mi padre, inuyasha y sesshomaru se pararon y se pusieron en posiciones de ataque ya que se sintio el olor de un monstruo muy poderoso_

_sesshomaru-inuyasha protege a tu mujer y a tu cachorro(lanzándose contra el monstruo)_

_inuyasha-no necesitas pedírmelo dos veces (poniéndose en el techo de la cabaña para vigilar mejor)_

haji-la pelea fue muy cruel entonces yo reconocí al monstruo favorito de mi padre maltushiso ese monstruo podia destruir un pueblo con solo poner un pie ahi

kai-entonces todos nuestros padres se metieron a la lucha para acabarlo, hasta que se escucho un fuerte grito proveniente de kagome y se escucho otro igual pero era el tuyo

saya-vaya naci en una pelea

kai-y aun falta bastante...

continuara

* * *

que les pareció espero les haya gustado esta continuación


	4. Chapter 4

pues apesar de que nadie comento el otro capitulo no importa esta bien amo escribir este fanfic apesar de llevar 4 capítulos amo escribirlo bueno sin mas molestias iniciamos

* * *

solomon-pero un golpe del monstruo destruyo la mitad de la cabaña...entonces salio tu madre contigo en brazos junto con nuestras madres

riku-nuestras madres nos pusieron unas capas negras para lograr huir escondidos entre las malesas

solomon-hay correr tu madre se empezó a desangrar mientras corríamos se detuvo por los dolores

haji-chicos yo seguiré contando..._al correr sentí la presencia del monstruo asi que los apuraba un poco mas para que no les hiciera daño a nadie hasta que llegamos a un claro donde se hallaba el pozo entonces tu madre nos empezó ha hablar_

_kagome-niños métanse al pozo_

_kai-señora kagome usted esta bien como nos vamos a meter ahi_

solomon- y apareció el monstruo

_kagome-¡ahora!_

haji-al meternos la señora kagome se metió atrás de nosotros al pasar se sintió una presencia llena de paz como si no hubiera nada malo que nos dañase a qui, al voltear vimos a tu madre saliendo de la luz al verla se tiro a mis brazos desangrándose de la espalda y de sus piernas, entonces me entrego tu cuerpo diciéndome que tu nombre es saya y que tratara de devolverte a tu padre

saya-(llorando)y eso fue lo que me ocultaron durante tanto tiempo...y que tiene que ver el niño

riku-pues en la primaria el niño que te persiguió hace mucho te hizo enojar y tu sacaste mucha energia y lo lanzaste haciendo que chocara con la pared y muriera al instante

saya-y porque no recuerdo eso

kai-por que tu conciencia lo bloqueo así como la muerte de tu abuela y el casamiento de sota

saya-eso si lo recuerdo y cuando veremos a sota?

haji-cuando el de con nosotros

kai-saya se que es pesado entender esto pero...

saya-quiero ver la tumba de mi madre

haji-no puedes saya despues de que te tome y salimos del poso la luz envolvió a tu madre y desapareció

solomon-ya que el pozo ya nos busco es tiempo de volver a nuestro verdadero hogar

saya-me voy a dormir(levantándose)

haji-(tomándola de la mano)espera saya

saya-!NO¡ TODO ESTE TIEMPO QUISE SABER PORQUE MI MADRE NO ESTABA CON MIGO Y AHORA ME SALEN CON ESO, QUE POR TU CULPA ELLA MURIÓ TODO POR LLEGAR A LA ALDEA NO NO NO NO NO NOOO(sale corriendo hacia su habitación)

haji-(llegando a su puerta)saya porfavor ábreme porfavor necesitamos hablar

saya-LÁRGATE

kai-haji es mejor que descansemos...

haji-para que un descanso que no necesito "por eso no le debí haber dicho"

riku-yo veré si puedo hablar...

saya-LÁRGUENSE

-3 dias despues-

haji-¿y que haremos entonces?(se encontraban en la sala los 3 era una sala grande había un sofá semi circular frente a una pantalla a lado de este un ventanal con cortinas blancas)

saya-ya lo he decidido nos lanzaremos al pozo para conocer (traía un vestido largo hasta las rodillas color fiusha con unas botas rojas su pelo suelto y sus orejas junto con su cola a la vista)

kai-saya es un lugar muy...(no pudo terminar de hablar porque tenia una espada en el cuello)

saya-ya no necesito que me cuiden

haji-iremos si me vences en un combate de espadas

riku-estas loco haji nosotros si tuvimos entrenamiento ella no

solomon-lo que tiene es la sangre del gran inuyasha eso es lo que servirá como entrenamiento

saya- no me importa acepto

-en el campo-

haji-tratare de ser suave contigo"me arriesgare pero quiero ver si se ha echo mas fuerte"

saya-eso lo veremos"espero no matarlo"

(empieza una pelea muy dura que llevaba al rededor de 2 horas sin que ninguno se cansara pero haji empezó a mostrarse fatigado)

haji-saya tal ves no sea a muerte pero esto ya es muy cansado

saya-entonces te rindes anciano

haji-a quien le llamas anciano enana

saya-(lanzándose contra el)a ti haji por tener 8 años mas que yo(lo abraza y cae encima de el)

haji-(abrazándola a su pecho)te queremos saya y tu eres la ultima en nacer no me culpes

saya-(llorando)yo también haji...quiero conocer mi verdadero mundo porque mi hogar es donde ustedes estén(en eso se acercan corriendo kai,solomon y riku para unirse al abrazo)

solomon-solo deja prepararnos y listo

-en la orilla del pozo-

solomon-¿están listos?(con un traje negro y una blusa morada)

kai-mas listo imposible(con unos pantalones negros una blusa azul con los primeros botones abiertos y una chaqueta blanca)

riku-espero no morir primero(con un pantalón negro junto con una chaqueta negra un chaleco gris y una blusa blanca)

haji-no moriremos tan pronto (con un traje negro completamente a exepcion de el cuello de la blusa que salia por encima de la chaqueta también con los 2 botones de arriba abiertos)

saya-muy cierto veremos nada mas y pues veremos si siguen vivos nuestros padres(con el mismo traje con el que lucho contra haji)"solo quiero toparme con mi padre"

riku-creerán que estoy muy nervioso

kai-aun recuerdo lo que sufrimos

saya-(tomando sus manos)ya veremos que tal nos va

solomon-muy bien dicho entonces saltemos

haji-ahora(al saltar una luz los envolvió)la misma luz

riku-tal parece que es hora de salir(en los hombros de kai para lograr subir)

saya-así que de a qui venimos

haji-si saya este es nuestro origen...

continuara

* * *

pues esta es la continuacion espero les guste ahora es mas pequeña porque no tengo mucho tiempo lo siento


	5. Chapter 5

solomon-mmmmmm no cambio mucho despues de 17 años

haji-jajaja ¿que esperabas ver ya rascacielos?

solomon-claro que no"yo pensé que iba a cambiar la vegetación"¿donde esta saya?

saya-a qui estoy(frente a una tumba)

riku-¿que ocurre?

kai-es la tumba de la señora kagome

saya-eso parece(arrodillándose) miren tiene flores frescas

haji-eso significa(entonces explotan unas bombas de humo haciéndolos caer inmediatamente)

-en una aldea-

haji-que demonios(dándose cuenta que estaba amarrado)¿saya donde estas?

saya- a qui estoy ¿y los demás?

solomon-a qui estoy

kai- ¿que ocurrió?

riku-¿donde estamos?

¿?-¿que hacen a qui monstruos?

riku-¿ma...madre?

kai-¿señora sango es usted?

sango-¿riku?(con lagrimas en los ojos, y abrazándolo)ooo mi hijo has vuelto estas sano y salvo(al pueblo)llamen a miroku y nuestras hijas(sango no cambio mucho solo que se ve mas madura al ser una mujer de 40 años unas que otras canas por ahí y una cicatriz en su rostro debido a la pelea que hubo)

miroku-¿que sucede a qui?(se queda estático al ver a riku)hi...hijo mio(miroku si cambio un poco mas su cabeza también con canas una herida ya cicatrizada en su pierna hacia que se recargara mas en su báculo ahora se veía un poco mas llenito ) nekane asumi vengan es...es su hermano

nekane-hermano estas vivo(abrazándolo mientras lloraba)

asumi-hermanito (las gemelas tenian mas de 21 años eras unas jóvenes idénticas a sango salvo por el color del pelo)

sango-kai, solomon. que alegría que estén bien (abrazándolos mientras los desataba pero se les queda viendo a haji con rencor, mientras haji estaba frente a saya) ¿tu que haces a qui?

haji-vine a cumplir la promesa que le hice a la señora kagome, que es traerle a inuyasha su hija

miroku-¿a que te refrieres?

kai-antes de morir la señora kagome le pidió a haji que le entregara a saya a inuyasha

solomon-créanos...

sango-yo veré si es verdad ¿donde esta la tal saya?"si se parece a kagome es su hija, pero inuyasha no quiere nada que le recuerde a ella"

miroku-muéstrenla(haji se hizo a un lado como pudo mostrando a saya)

saya-muy buenas tardes(abriendo sus ojos mostrando un rojo sangre brilloso y un rostro similar al de kagome junto a sus orejitas similares a inuyasha)

sango-ka...kagome"si es su hija"(soltando unas lagrimas)

miroku-si es hija de kagome tendrá una luna en su espalda junto con una co...(saya muestra su cola)

nekane-si es hija de la señora kagome

asumi-y de inuyasha

sango-(abrazándola a lagrima viva)estas viva, estas hermosa te pareces tanto a tu madre, dios incluso a ese bruto de tu padre. miroku ve a buscarlos, es posible que estén en el árbol

miroku-ya voy

-en el árbol sagrado-

(se veía a un hombre muy atractivo recargado en el árbol sintiendo la brisa su cabello plateado se ondeaba a compás del poco viento que había,sus orejas atentas a lo que pasara al rededor con un traje rojo, a su lado se veía a un joven atractivo sus cabellos rojos y su cola roja también)

miroku-!INUYASHA, SHIPPO BAJEN POR FAVOR SE QUE ESTÁN AHÍ¡

inuyasha-deja de gritar miroku(quedando frente a el)¿que ocurre?

miroku-tu hija...ha vuelto

shippo-(bajando quedando a lado de ellos)¿como que su hija?ella murió junto con kagome, junto con lo tu hijo, el hijo de koga y el hijo de sesshomaru

miroku-no...ellos acaban de volver, si no me crees ve a verlos por ti mismo

inuyasha-esta bien iré...¿donde están?

asumi-en nuestra cabaña

shippo-vamos inuyasha(corriendo a lado de inuyasha)

-en la cabaña-

sango-disculpen nuestra calurosa bienvenida aun tememos problemas con monstruos

saya-esta bien(mostrando una sonrisa radiante)¿porque le guardan rencor a haji?

sango-saya...el monstruo venia a buscar a haji...pero nosotros nos interpusimos por petición de tu madre

shippo-hola sango(abrazándola)y ahora ¿donde esta la...?(viendo a saya)"es idéntica a kagome y a inuyasha"

saya-(tendiéndole la mano)hola mucho gusto soy saya¿y tu eres...?

shippo-shi...shi..ppo(tomando su mano)

haji-ajam(mirándolo seriamente)hola shippo

shippo-(matándolo con la mirada)hola haji..."traidor"pensé que te habías ido con tu maldito padre

haji-el jamas sera mi padre

shippo-de sangre si pero en tu corazón no...dejándote de lado inuyasha no esta a qui quiere verte en el arbol sagrado solo sigue...

saya-¿las luces que salen del bosque?

sango-¿puedes verlas?

haji-iré contigo

shippo-solo ella puede ir

riku-shippo(abrazándolo)¿como estas?

shippo-riku...kai...solomon...entonces es verdad están vivos jajajajaja ya los hacíamos muertos

saya-bueno creo que sera mejor ir a buscar a mi padre"¿me puedo morir de nervios?"

-en el árbol sagrado-

saya-"¿me pregunto si me creerá y si me quiera?"inu...inuyasha ya esto a qui

inuyasha-(atrás de ella)ya me di cuenta...si tienes mi olor y el de ella

saya-(volteándose)ho..hola...yo soy...

inuyasha-(atacándola con sus garras de acero)defiéndete

saya-(esquivándolo fácilmente)¿esta loco? porfavor no me ataque"para porfavor"

inuyasha-si eres mi hija y de kagome tendrás la fuerza suficiente para detenerme con un solo chasquido(volviendo a atacarla)

saya-!PARAAAA¡(tendiendo su mano de la cual salia una energía poderosa)no quiero dañarte

inuyasha-(recibiendo el ataque y resistiendo lo)saya"es igual a kagome"(abrazándola)al fin te tengo en mis brazos. al fin puedo abrazarte(soltando unas lagrimas)te extrañe hija mía

saya-padre(escondiendo su cara en su pecho. los únicos testigos de la escena eran haji que miraba serio la escena, kai riku solomon, shippo sango y miroku que veía enternecida la escena)

haji-promesa cumplida"nos la quitaran ahora...adios a esta rara familia"

continuara


	6. Chapter 6

pues perdón por no haber subido antes jejejejeje asi que ahora subo uno mas grande

comenzamos

* * *

-camino a la aldea-

haji-(pateando una piedra mientras caminaba)y ahora que haré, ya cumplí mi promesa así que saya ya se ira con inuyasha, kai se ira con koga y ayame, bueno en resumidas cuentas todos se irán con sus padres-

¿?-hola hijo de bankotsu pensé que habías muerto hace 17 años-

haji-hola matsu, ¿que haces a qui?-

matsu-viene a traerte un mensaje de tu padre(matsu era una mujer alta como de 1.70 mts palo anaranjado-rojiso con un kimono negro suelto) dice que te perdonara y que permitirá que vuelvas a casa con tal de que traigas la cabeza de inuyasha y la de su hijo en tu espada...piénsalo ya sabes donde encontrarnos solo tienes 3 dias(desapareciendo)-

haji-"¿hi...hijo? pero si es una hija...a no ser que...no lo sepan aun"tengo que ir a avisarles(desaparece a una velocidad increíble hacia el árbol sagrado)-

-en el árbol sagrado-

inuyasha-saya...perdona por atacarte es solo que pensamos que eras un señuelo de bankotsu y mas al verte a lado de su hijo...-

saya-padre no ofendas a haji por favor padre si el me hubiera querido matar lo hubiera dicho cuando e tubo en sus brazos...¿no crees?-

inuyasha-saya un hijo de bankotsu es un clon...-

saya-¿como que un clon?-

inuyasha-bankotsu murió hace unos 30 años mas o menos...pero su mujer matsu lo resucito con la ayuda de varios youkais poderosos...al hacerlo la persona deja de ser un humano y se hace un youkai-no muerto al hacerlo esta marcado de por vida y todas sus descendencias serán parecidas a el una de ellas y por lo que tengo entendido es la ultima es haji-

saya-eso significa que haji esta destinado a ser como bankotsu...no lo acepto...no el no...lo aria-

haji-¡SAYA ¿DONDE ESTAS?!-

saya-no lo acepto(viendo a inuyasha y de ahi a ver a donde venia haji) A QUI-

haji-saya ¿estas bien no te lastimaron...?perdone señor inuyasha(dando una leve reverencia) señor vine a pedirle un favor...-

inuyasha-keh...(ve a saya que lo mira seriamente)¿que quieres?...-

haji-llévese a saya lo mas lejos que pueda y no aparezcan en un tiempo-

saya-¿qu...que...?-

inuyasha-¿de que estas hablando niño?-

haji-(alejándose de saya junto con inuyasha)señor inuyasha mi "padre" quiere que los mate pero el no sabe que su hijo es en realidad hija...si no le llevo su cabeza en 3 dias el vendrá por ustedes y volverá a atacar la aldea lleve sala yo...yo veré como despistarlos pero no permita que le haga nada a saya(arrodillándose)-

inuyasha-¿porque quieres ayudarnos que ganas con esto?...¿y porque desobedeces a tu padre?-

haji-señor se que pensara que amo a saya como una hermana pero no(volteando hacia donde habían dejado a saya)la amo desde niños desde que ella empezó a verme no como un monstruo si no como una persona normal que se me acerca para todo y no señor no es admiración es amor lo se es amor...y no gano nada solo que ella este a salvo y que ella seguirá con vida...y traiciono a ese maldito por todo lo que ha echo...cuando yo me forme el me llevaba a toda la masacre que cometía y así mis hermanos y hermanas iban muriendo en el camino hasta que quede yo

inuyasha-se a donde nos podríamos ir...pero haji conozco a mi hija...bueno veo como es y saco la misma actitud que su madre y no querrá dejarte a qui-

saya-y jamas lo haré...genios tengo el oído de mi padre(señalando sus orejitas)si yo me voy todos ustedes vendrán con nosotros...¿cierto?-

haji-poniéndose a la altura de saya*la puse de chiquita jejejejejeje pero el es mas alto*saya si yo desaparezco ellos nos encontraran y los dañaran y es lo que no quiero-

matsu-debí suponer que mi propio hijo nos traicionaría-

bankotsu-tenias que tener mi parte mas humana...hola inuyasha-

inuyasha-(poniéndose delante de haji y saya mientras sacaba a tessaiga)maldito-

haji-quédate detrás de mi saya...-

saya-pero...(en eso llegan riku, sango, miroku, koga y ayame)ellos ya llegaron-

bankotsu-¿crees que tu antiguo equipo y sus hijos me van a vencer?-

inuyasha-no lo creo lo se-

matsu-(al oído de bankotsu)esa niña tiene un futuro muy extraño...cambia a cada rato no lo puedo descifrar pero tu hijo si esta conectado con ella...-

saya-deja de hablar de mi(soltando una cantidad de energía que la empezó a cubrir)-

kai-no saya no te...(saya se empezó a mostrar como verdaderamente era sus orejas se empezaron a alzar un poco mas erguidas las marcas en su rostro violáceas aparecieron, su cola se alargo al igual de su pelo su ropa se transformo en una falda negra corta una blusa estraperlee negra y una capa blanca sus botas se volvieron blancas aparecieron sus colmillos y sus garras)-

inuyasha-"asi que esta es su verdadera forma"increíble(bajando la guardia)-

bankotsu-crees que con eso me exterminaras...(dándose cuenta que inuyasha estaba desprevenido se lanzo contra el)nunca te distraigas en guerra idiota-

inuyasha-"demonios"(soltando a tessaiga...pero saya la tomo)-

saya-!DEJALO KAZE NO KIZU¡(hiriendo a bankotsu que logro esquivar el ataque a duras penas pero su demás ejercito no así que destruyo a la mitad)-

sango-impresionante...hiraikotsu atacando a matsu-

bankotsu-(tomando a su esposa en brazos) pronto nos volveremos a ver y no sera fácil vencerme la próxima vez(desapareciendo)-

solomon-saya tranquilízate ya se fueron-

haji-saya...respira profundo-

saya-no necesito hacerlo esto bien(sonriendo)me siento libre de mostrarme verdaderamente-

inuyasha-saya esta no eres tu es tu sangre de demonio debes ocultarla-

saya-!¿QUE?¿PORQUE? NO NO QUIERO NO Y...¡

haji-sa...saya(tomándola en brazos mientras volviera a la normalidad pero...)resiste saya...resiste porfavor

-en la cabaña de sango y mirko-

¿?-amo inuyasha que el joven le de su sangre-

inuyasha-anciano mioga aun sigues vivo(frente a saya que tenia fiebre y una herida que la atravesaba el estomago)-

¿?-has lo que dice inuyasha-

solomon-padre...ayudala porfavor-

mioga-la sangre de mocoso ese peli negro es increíblemente fuerte como para sanar a su hija-

haji-mi...mi sangre...¿porque?-

mioga-usted agalo y listo-

inuyasha-ni loco la sangre de bankotsu no se mezclara con la de mi hija-

sesshomaru-quieres que tu cachorra muera-

inuyasha-keh...haslo-

haji-lo haré(se corta la mano)listo ahora que-

mioga-ponga la sangre en su boca y désela boca a boca y de ahí pase un poco de su sangre por la herida-

inuyasha-grrrrrrrrr "voy a matarlo despues de esto"-

riku-que manera de tener tu primer beso...(al oído de kai recibiendo un gruñido departe de inuyasha y de sesshomaru)

haji-(tomando un poco de su sangre y besando a saya)"esto es raro pero me siento feliz"(y de ahí paso la sangre por la herida de saya)

continuara

* * *

no tengo mucho tiempo pero bueno jejejejeje


	7. Chapter 7

-en el árbol sagrado-

mioga-amo su hija tiene mucho parecido con la señora kagome-

inuyasha-lo se es una joven muy hermosa-

sesshomaru-lo que mas me impresiona es su poder"es mas fuerte que yo e inuyasha juntos"-

inuyasha-muy cierto...tanto que a duras penas lo controla-

mioga-pero eso se puede arreglar...-

sesshomaru-con mucho entrenamiento ¿cierto insecto?-

mioga-cierto amo sesshomaru...ya que su poder es una mezcla de un yokai y una sacerdotisa por lo cual ella se purifica en ciertos momentos...eso lo confirmaremos con sus amigos-

inuyasha-al que quisiera matar a es a el hijo de bankotsu...por su culpa mi hija fue separada de su madre y a mi me separaron de mi cachorra y mi mujer-

sesshomaru-jamas te apoyaría pero tu cachorra tiene el mismo brillo que kagome y hace que uno caiga a sus pies"me siento débil delante de esa cachorra" así que me ofrezco a entrenarla-

inuyasha-tu...ace...ptas...que?-

mioga-es una gran idea que mejor un puro entrenando a un cachorro puro-

sesshomaru-¿aceptas?...-

inuyasha-esta bien-

-en la cabaña donde estaban todos reunidos-

solomon-tal parece que ya estamos reunidos casi todos con nuestras familias...solo falta mi madre y los padres de kai(traía un traje conformado por una hakama negra, un ahori blanco junto con un par de tabi negras...se encontraba recargado en la pared a los pies de saya)¿como estara mi madre?-

sesshomaru-tu madre murió en la pelea...-

solomon-pa...padre...¿com...como que murió?-

sesshomaru-al irse ustedes ella regreso a curar la herida que tenia miroku en su rodilla...pero nadie se dio cuenta que ellos estaban en las ruinas de la cabaña miroku salio y siguió peleando pero rin quedo atrapada...cuando el monstruo cayo muerto...-

¿?-fue una buena esposa cierto sesshomaru-

kai-padre(levantándose del lado de saya el traía una hakama gris junto un ahori gris con los tabis blancos también)están bien...y mi madre...-

ayame-a qui estoy cachorrito(abrazándolo mientras lloraba y koga se acercaba)-

koga-pensamos que habías muerto...me alegra que estés vivo-

saya-que hermosa escena(sentándose)es me alegra verlos juntos-

ayame-haaaaaaaaaa tu eres la hija de kagome y el perro de inuyasha se te nota a leguas tienes sus mismos rasgos eres una ternura(estrujándola)-

inuyasha-¿que hacen a qui bolas de pulgas?-

koga-hola bestia...es bueno verte lejos del goshinboku o lejos de la tumba de kagome-

haji-saya despertaste...(traía una hakama negra y un hobi negro junto con los tabis también negros...estaba apunto de acercare cuando inuyasha le gruño)inuyasha entiende si quisiera matarla o hacerle daño ya se lo hubiera echo-

saya-deja que se acerque"esto es incomodo"(haji se puso a su lado de rodillas)-

haji-¿como te sientes?"se ve hermosa recién despierta...que demo..."-

saya-estoy bien haji...¿que es lo que paso?-

sesshomaru-perdiste el control saya pero tu misma te estabas purificando y te atravesé con mi espada para hacer que te desmayaras-

riku-y haji para salvarte te beso con un poco de su sangre con un beso(el traía una hakama y el hobi cafes y los tabis negros)-

saya-¿haji me beso?(toda sorprendida y a la ves sonrojada al igual que haji)-

ayame-jajaja en ves de molestarse con sesshomaru por que casi la matara...-

kai-se sorprende porque haji la besara(siendo golpeado por un haji sonrojado)-

sango-oigan todos no cabemos a qui porfavor retírense y dejen respirar a la recién despertada-

sesshomaru-mejor retírense todos menos haji y inuyasha...-

saya-de que necesita hablar tío sesshomaru(eso les calo a los 2 peliplateados como una cubeta de agua helada)-

inuyasha-solo dile sesshomaru y quita la palabra tío-

haji-ya díganlo-

sesshomaru-saya me gustaria que aceptes que yo te entrene-

saya-yo...auch(dando se un golpe en el cuello mientras ve caer a la pulga mioga)-

mioga-es mejor que acepte joven ama...su sangre es mas deliciosa que ninguna que he probado-

saya-pulga quien eres tu-

haji-es la pulga mioga...nos dijo como salvarte-

mioga-soy un fiel sirviente de su padre y su tío (tratando de aguantar una risita)también fui un buen amigo de su abuelo-

saya-(sonriendo le)pues es un placer mioga y espero que pues me aceptes también como tu ama pero no me trates así trátame como a una amiga-

mioga-(sonrojado)claro que si-

sesshomaru-entonces que aceptas o no-

saya-claro que acepto...pero cuales son las condiciones-

inuyasha-creo que ningunas...claro que bueno respetaras las decisiones de sesshomaru...no renegaras-

haji-¿y yo que hago a qui?-

sesshomaru-bien pues que necesitaremos de ves en cuando de tu sangre para que saya no pierda su fuerza-

haji-(algo serio)esta bien"mientras no la mate todo estara bien"-

saya-haji no es necesario-

haji-no importa lo are con mucho gusto(sonriendo le)-

sesshomaru-bien iremos al bosque a entrenar puedes descansar un poco mas nos veremos mañana al alba cerca del pozo-

saya-claro(sesshomaru y inuyasha se retiran dejando a saya y a haji solos)-

-con los 2 hermanos-

sesshomaru-que harás si ellos terminan de pareja-

inuyasha-no podre decir nada ya que es elección de mi hija...claro que me molestare un poco-

mioga-en mi opinión la chiquilla es muy bonita y tierna y haji se me hace un joven valiente y valeroso...siento que si terminaran siendo pareja(inuyasha lo empieza a aplastar)-

sesshomaru-inuyasha ya tranquilízate y deja que ellos se quieran-

inuyasha-estoy tranquilo pero aun no lo aceptare hasta que el pueda hacerme entenderlo-

mioga-y el beso y darle su sangre no fue suficiente-

inuyasha-claro que no pulga cobarde(aplastando la)-

-en la cabaña-

saya-asi que me besaste "que incomodo es todo esto"-

haji-(todo sonrojado)...si saya...te bese para que no murieras"y me gusto también"-

saya-¿te gusto?-

haji-este...bueno...yo...no..lo se-

saya-(tocándose los labios)fue mi primer beso y paso cuando estaba dormida-

haji-jajajaja hay enana no te preocupes ademas no creo que eso cuente como un beso-

saya-jajajaja creo que tienes razón-

-en una mansión oculta-

bankotsu-necesitamos la vida de esa mocosa-

matsu-lo se mi amor pero haji la proteje mucho...a no ser que hagamos que haji nos entregue a saya-

bankotsu-y tenemos el arma perfecta para ellos-

matsu-suketsu-

suketsu-si madre(mientras se arrodillaba...era una mujer parecida a haji salvo que sus ojos eran blancos y su pelo era rubio traia un kimono azul cielo)-

matsu-quieres ver de vuelta a tu amado hermano menor haji-

suketsu-que quiere que haga"esta vivo...esta vivo"-

matsu-quiero que lo envenenes y lo traigas a qui-

suketsu-lo are madre"perdóname haji"

continuara


	8. Chapter 8

hola a todos otra ves eme aquí se nota que no tengo nada mas que hacer ¿cierto? va que mas da a escribir

* * *

-en la cabaña-

saya-demonios...-

kai-¿que ocurre saya?-

saya-dejamos a soshi y a sapira-

solomon-es probablemente que ya estén muertos...así que ya para que ir(recibiendo un golpe de haji y una mirada llena de tristeza de saya)-

riku-yo iré con kai y sirve que traemos cosas para tu entrenamiento saya...¿te parece?-

kai-¿que y que traeremos?-

haji-seria bueno vendas yesos y medicinas para el dolor-

saya-¿me están diciendo débil?(molesta)-

solomon-claro que no saya pero conozco a mi padre y el si no te dejara descansar ni 2 minutos-

saya-ya vallanse...tarados-

kai-nos vemos al rato en tu entrenamiento(dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza mientras se iban)-

-en su casa-

riku-oye kai ¿crees que a saya le valla bien en el entrenamiento?-

kai-vamos...conocemos a saya ella no se rinde tan fácil...mira ahí están los cachorritos-

riku-siguen vivos que bien...algo desnutridos pero bien(mientras los perros les hacían gracias)-

kai-demos les de comer...(llenando sus trastes con agua y comida)-

riku-saya los ha de extrañar porque no intentamos pasar al pozo con ellos(mientras acariciaba a soshi)-

kai-no es mala idea en lo que ellos comen nosotros preparemos todo para ir a casa(y asi se la pasaron preparando todo para volver antes de que saya empezara su entrenamiento)-

-en la entrada del bosque-

saya-me muero de sueño chicos...-

solomon-yo ni se que hago a qui si yo no voy a entrenar ni a dar mi sangre-

haji-te trajimos porque no queremos estar solos-

kai-hola ya volvimos-

saya-que bien y...haaaa traen a sapira y a shoshi(abrazando a los cachorros que la recibieron gustosos)-

riku-nos costo mucho trabajo meterlos al pozo(mostrando varios rasguños y mordidas)-

solomon-es lo bueno de ser monstruos y no humanos ¿cierto chicos?-

haji-claro-

kai-muy cierto-

saya-si-

riku-pero mis padres son cazadores de monstruos así que por lo tanto yo también así que los voy a cazar(lanzándose contra ellos...mientras ellos huían)-

solomon-¿y asi de lento nos piensas cazar?"jajajaja es mejor ver a saya reír que sostener una espada"-

riku-ahora veras-

sesshomaru-BASTA(haciendo que todos pararan en seco)-

solomon-pa...padre-

jaken-amo solomon buenos dias-

miga-(sobre el hombro de saya)preparada joven cita...es hora de entrenar-

sesshomaru-preparate(y empezo el entrenamiento haji estaba sentado con migoa y jaken mientras solomon kai y riku se retiraron a la aldea ha ver que podían ayudar sesshomaru mientras entrenaba a saya)-

-en el entrenamiento-

sesshomaru-levanta mas la espada-

saya-eso hago es solo que es muy pesada para mi-

sesshomaru-¿en que quedamos? que no me ibas a...-

saya-ya se ya se...no te iba a cuestionar ni a criticar"uch solomon es mas amigable"-

haji-sesshomaru llevan 5 horas en lo mismo no pueden descansar 2 minutos como mínimo-

sesshomaru-es mejor que ya se retiren para que saya descanse...nos vemos mañana a la misma hora"en todo el entrenamiento no se quejo de que le doliera...en verdad es fuerte"-

saya-muy bien(dejándose caer al suelo)hay que bien se siente-

jaken-adiós mocosos(llendo tras su amo)-

sesshomaru-jaken...callate porque te quedaras como sirviente de mi hijo-

solomon y jaken-QUEEEEE-

saya-creo que es mejor irnos haji quiero caminar un rato-

haji-claro si es lo que deseas-

-mientras caminaban-

saya-haji quiero que sepas que yo te perdono...-

haji-¿a que te refieres?-

saya-a que no estoy molesta contigo por lo que paso...pero quisiera que me contaras todo...es mejor que salgas-

haji-disculpa...?-

saya-a la mujer que nos esta siguiendo..."tienen casi la misma energía ellos 2"-

suketsu-hola hermano...-

haji-su...suke..tsu..?-

suketsu-desde cuando sentiste mi presencia?-

saya-desde que empezamos a caminar...por lo que sentí no te atrevías a acercarte ¿cierto?-

haji-saya...ella es mi hermana...mayor...suketsu...ella siempre me cuidaba de todo-

suketsu-¿tu quien eres?-

saya-yo soy saya...amiga de haji desde niña un placer(sonriendo le)-

suketsu-un placer"es muy tierna...no puedo matarla...no puedo"¿puedo caminar con ustedes?-

haji-si quieres...¿no te molesta cierto saya?"esta viva...esta viva"-

saya-claro que no...caminemos(mientras caminaban iban platicando de cosas sin sentido...)-

haji-voy por algo de comer no tardo-

saya-claro haji...suketsu eres algo tímida ¿verdad?-

suketsu-algo...saya debes alejarte de haji-

saya-(cambiando su sonrisa a una mirada seria)¿a que te refieres suketsu?-

suketsu-saya...ustedes no pueden estar juntos...se nota que el te quiere pero no pueden (sacando una daga)perdóname(apunto de apuñalarla por la espalda)-

haji-no lo aras(golpeando a su hermana que le encajo la daga a el en una pierna)lárgate de aquí y dile a nuestro padre que jamas permitiré que le haga daño a saya no me importa morir en su lugar-

suketsu-esta bien(desapareciendo)"perdóneme"-

saya-haji ¿estas bien?déjame ver tu herida-

haji-estoy bien...no fue nada(sacándose la daga)ves ya esta sanando..-

saya-haji...quiero que me digas toda tu historia de porque eres tan fuerte y poderoso-

haji-esta bien...mi padre era un guerrero humano...pero al ser asesinado por tu padre y tu madre el regreso de la vida..así que con mi madre empezó a tener hijos y a todos nos educaban en artes de guerra..pero las usábamos para el mal entre ellas matar a gente inocente...-

saya-haji...mataste a seres inocentes?-

haji-(en su voz se notaba tristeza y arrepentimiento)si...pero lo hacia para que mi padre me quisiera...pero jamas lo hizo. Un día me re use a matar a unos niños...mi practica era matarlos desmembrando los...pero yo no quise al re usarme mi padre me golpeo hasta casi matarme pero yo con la poca fuerza que me quedaba logre huir pero hui al lugar mas equivocado...donde me toparía con una mujer que para solo cuidarme un día me cuido como una madre que siempre quise...yo tengo 25 años de edad y amis 8 años ya era un asesino(rompiendo unas lagrimas que surcaban su rostro)saya me arrepiento de verdad...daria cualquier cosa por que la gente a la que dañe me perdone

inuyasha-(escondido entre los arbustos)así que se arrepiente...su olor me muestra que es verdad lo que esta hay una pisca de mentira en sus palabras...lo juzgue mal

saya-(abrazándolo)haji te perdono...no importa lo que hayas echo ahora eres diferente eres mi amigo y mi familia...y mi guardián y por eso quiero que seas fuerte y no te dejes tentar tan facil

haji-(arrullándose en sus brazos)gracias saya eres la mejo del mundo...yo te...

inuyasha-bien vamos a comer...

haji-esta bien..."muérase inuyasha muérase"

saya-esta bien"si que la sabes regar papa"

inuyasha-"despues me mataran lo se"

continuara

* * *

que creian que ya se la hiba a poner facil...pues no buajajajjajja


	9. Chapter 9

holaaaaaaaaaaa volví con este fic ya que al fin volvió la inspiración poquita pero llego jejejejeje bueno continuamos

* * *

(en camino a la casa de sango para comer)-

inuyasha-y...bien saya como les fue en el entrenamiento?(preguntaba inuyasha ya que el habiente entre los 3 era muy pero muy incomodo)"tengo que quitar este habiente que nos esta comiendo literalmente "-

saya-heee?...así pues bien ¿creo...o no haji?"dios me metí mucho en mis pensamientos...que me habrá querido decir haji?"-

haji-si nos fue bien...saya ya ha aprendido a controlar la espada que le presto sesshomaru y ya sabe como atacar con el látigo"ush deje pensando a saya...ya no le puedo decir demonios que hago ahora"-

inuyasha-por cierto saya...te tengo un pequeño regalo y espero te guste-(decía mientras se frenaba para ver a su cachorra)-

saya-¿en cerio padre...y que es?(preguntaba muy emocionada)-

shippo-INUYASHA dios ya es muy tarde y ustedes apenas vienen a la mitad de camino...hola saya(decía sonrojado shippo provocando ira en cierto youkai atrás de ella)-

inuyasha-quiero mostrarle a saya su regalo(mientras pasaba de largo al kitsune)-

haji-shippo y si vas a buscar una ramita de tenme acá?(decía molesto...provocando también la ira y confucion del kitsune)

shippo-¿y que es eso de la ramira de tenmeca?

saya-haji no seas grosero...shippo esa frase de la ramita de tenme acá significa que te vallas a otro lado donde no incomodes o donde seas bien recibido o que te distraigan en cierto lugar

inuyasha-ya tengo como mandarlo lejos de mi"buajajajajajaja esto sera interesante"

haji-bien...no nos iba a mostrar algo?(decía haji sintiéndose impotente)

inuyasha-sigamos caminando(volteando a otro lado mientras empezaba a caminar...mientras caminaban saya y shippo iban platicando de su vida en las épocas mientras haji y inuyasha iban serios y muy molestos por la familiaridad de esos 2)

haji-¿y que opina de saya?(muy nervioso pero para romper el hielo)

inuyasha-es una chica muy fuerte...por lo que me ha dicho sesshomaru y se parece tanto a su madre uqe temo que termine bajo su sombra y eso la dañe...-

haji-¿como puede creer eso? conosco a saya y si ella sintiera que esta a la sombra de su madre haria todo con tal de sobre salir y demostrar que apesar de ser su hija es un poco mas fuerte que ella-

inuyasha-se nota que la conoces mucho...espero tengas razon...ANCIANO TOTOSAI POR A QUI VIEJO DECREPITO(grito inuyasha dejando sordos a los 3 jovenes que estaban atras de el)

totosai-se nota que aun no tienes respeto por tus mayores inuyasha...¿que es lo que...quien es ella?(señalando a saya con su baston)

saya-mucho gusto señor totosai soy saya...soy hija de inuyasha y kagome

totosai-QUE...ERES LA HIJITA DE KAGOME Y DE ESTE IDIOTA-(recibiendo un golpe por parte de inuyasha y probocando el nerviosismo en los 3 jovenes)

mioga-amo inuyasha no sea grosero pense que habia cambiado su actitud...totosai nesesitamos que forme una espada para la señorita saya

totosai-pero si la señorita controla perfectamente sus poderes para que nesesita un sello(se quejaba el anciano mientras veia fijamente a saya)debo reconocer que es usted muy poderosa...mas que su padre y su madre...tal ves un poco mas que su abuelo

shippo-si eso se nota a leguas...saya es mas poderosa que este perro y que kagome juntos(mientras ponia su mano en el hombro de saya...povocando a haji)

haji-si pero no es necesario que la toques(mientras le gruñia)

totosai-vaya vaya un hebi-youkai junto a un inu-daiyoukai...el que me debe preguntar por un sello eres tu hebi

saya-hebi-youkai y inu-daiyoukai?

mioga-hebi-youkai señorita saya...es cuando es una serpiente youkai, son criaturas poderosas traicioneras y peligrosas aunque algunas son fieles como el caso de su amigo haji(meintras haji bajaba la cabeza)y tal parece que totosai se dio cuenta del poder que tiene su amigo es dificil de controlar y usted es un inu-daiyoukai puesto que es heredera del puesto de su abuelo

sesshomaru-tal parece que se dieron cuenta(llegando con kai, riku y solomon)

saya-pero pense que solomon era el heredero al ser hijo de sesshomaru y este ser el hijo mayor

solomon-yo me negue al trono siendo niño junto con mi madre...todos queriamos que tu la desendiente del hijo amado fuera la heredera

mioga-esto se te hiba a decir en tu cumpleaños 18 pero tal parece que nadie a qui sabe guardar secretos(algo molesto)

koga-demonios llegue tarde...hola saya...kai

ayame-hola hijo mio

saya-basta...aun no se si aceptare el bendito titulo de daiyoukai...ademas sesshomaru sigue vivo el apenas me esta entrenando y ya quieren que lo sustituya estan locos...

haji-saya...calmate(en eso llegan los cachorritos trasformandose en grandes lobos casi similares a kirara /lo se no tengo imaginacion :p / portegiendo a saya)

totosai-saya...calmate...mejor si te hago el sello pero debes calmarte(en eso saya se voltea con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y haji corre y la abraza tratando de relajarla)"haji sirve en realidad de sello pero ella debe aprender a controlarse"

haji-calmate saya...relajate(susurrandole a su oido dulces palabras)todo saldra bien no te estreses aun no necesitas aceptar o rechazar

totosai-necesit colmillos

inuyasha-para que tantos viejo

totosai-uno de saya que es la que necesita el sello...uno del que considera su sello osea tu haji...otro de un familiar tu idiota y uno de el que le da energia al entrenarse osea tu sesshomaru

sesshomaru-esta bien vamos a tu montaña

(en la montaña de totosai)

totosai-bien saya...abre gande la boca(tomando unas pinzas para sacar el colmillo)para sacar el ultimo colmillo que necesito

haji-creo que lo mejor sera agarrar fuerte a saya...para que no mate a totosai...la ultima vez que le revisaron sus colmillos mordio al dentista y casi le arranca el brazo

mioga-¿dentosa?

saya-mejor olvidenlo...despues les explicamos(decia saya mientras era sujetada por inuyasha, sesshomaru y haji mientras kai riku y solomon observavan atentos al igual que mioga)

kai-te apuesto 200 yenes a que a que saya muerde a totosai

solomon-despues de mandar a volar a los 3 jajajaja

riku-jajajaja yo apuesto tambien 200 a que despues haji le va a decir de cosas para que se calme

mioga-tal parece que conocen a la ama saya...¿verdad?

kai-sera un tanto pedofilo...ya que haji es 8 años mayor que saya...pero es el que mas la protege

roki-una ves el se quedo despierto y sin provar alimentos 3 dias por un simple resfriado de saya

solomon-y uno piensa tambien que ella le devuelve los favores cuidandolo tambien o apoyandolo pero tambien se nota que le quiere

totosai-bien saya no sentiras mucho dolooooooor...(sacando el colmillo y saliendo volando inuyasha, sesshomaru y haji)sa...sa..ya(mientras era ahorcado y luego mordido por saya)

haji-saya calmate...suelta a totosai(mientras la jalaba de la cintura y la abrazaba)calma ya paso...no fue para tanto...calma(y saya ocultando su rostro en la ropa de haji)

riku-ya vio anciano mioga...todo lo que dijimos resulto ser cierto

sesshomaru-y porque jamas avisan mocosos(dandole un golpe a solomon en la cabeza)casi mata a totosai

inuyasha-el que aviso fue haji...y anciano ¿cuando terminara de estar lista la espada?

totossai-en 3 dias estaran listas la espada y las 5 dagas

haji-¿cuales 5 dagas?

totosai-un peuqeño sello para ti y unas pequeñas armas...nada del otro mundo

kai-y porque ellos nesesitan sellos y nosotros no

sesshomaru-muy sensillo en realidad...solomo desde niño recibio entrenamiento para controlar su poder pero el tiene mas pura su sangre por lo tanto no tiene problemas ademas que se le puso un sello desde cachorro...el pendiente en tu oreja...riku tu eres un cazador y un sacerdote por lo tanto solo tienes poderes espirituales nada dañino para los humnanos...y tu kai eres un lobo y tu sello esta incrustado a tu cuerpo no se donde pero se siente...haji al ser un hebi entrenado para matar su sello fue extinguido para que causara mayor daño y saya al nacer y ser separada joven no tubo la oportunidad de ser sellada

inuyasha-desde la muerte de rin es la explicación mas larga que has dado sesshomaru(recibiendo risas de algunos presentes)

saya-perdona totosai por casi matarte...no me gusta que me toquen mis diente perdon

totosai-esta bien saya tienes la actitud de tu padre aunque solo espere golpes no mordidas

saya-jajajajaja gracias...y bien donde dormiremos que parece que se avecina una tormenta(mientras se asomaba a la parte de afuera)

sesshomaru-no nos quedara de otra que dormir a qui...asi que pues acomodense donde puedan

CONTINUARA

* * *

hace mucho que no subía de este fic _¿sera porque a nadie le gusto? _no me molestes...sorry es mi mente loca uqe ya me hizo crear otra personalidad al escribir...espero no les moleste y pues dejen sus comentarios _nadie te va a escribir entiendelo a nadie le gusto este fic baka_ vete a molestar a alguien diferente ush


End file.
